mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario's Time Machine
Mario's Time Machine 2: 2x The Marios is a Wii, DS, 3DS Game Made by EdZilla Productions and Published by Nintendo. It includes a 2-D and 3-D Gameplay since there are 2 Marios this time with 2 Luigis, 2 Princesses, and 2 Bowsers all from a different time. Plot After, what happen in Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser is seen watching TV but all that was on was commercials with Mario. (Only to Make Him Angry) But Bowser sees a Super Mario Bros. Commercial and tries to remember what happened back then, but makes him even Angrier. Then Bowser has an idea to travel back in time to destory Mario, so the Future would change. Meanwhile, the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach were celebrating Mario's Birthday when Bowser kidnaps the Princess again. Bowser told Mario and Luigi his plan and to watch out. Then, Bowser went back in time with Peach and it seem the Future was doomed. Luckily, Professer E. Gadd was visiting the castle so the Marios asked him for help. Lucky for them, he recreated the Warp Zone Time Machine and allowed them to use to save time. Back in 1985, A Classic Mario and A Classic Luigi were about to save the Princess for the first time when the Modern Mario Bros. were transported at the same time and they crashed into each other. The Modern Bros. see the the Classic Bros. and knew they were at the right point of time. They tell the Classic Mario Bros. what is happening and deicided to work together to save the Past, Present, and Future. Gameplay Classic Mario Gameplay involves side-scrolling action, allows Mario to breath underwater, and when attacked by a enemy kills you or turn you into Small Mario when the Player has a power-up like in the game Super Mario Bros. Classic Mario can use power-ups but only the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Cape Feather, and a Starman. Classic Mario have the abilities to only jump, Swim, run, shoot fireballs, fly, and spin jump. Modern Mario Gameplay involves 2D/3D action, will have an air meter when underwater, and have a life meter like in the game Super Mario Galaxy. Modern Mario can also use power-ups but only Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Wing Caps, and a Starmen. Modern Mario have the abilities to jump, swim, run, shoot fireballs, shoot iceballs, fly, punch, kick, do double jumps, do triple jumps, do long jumps, do back flips, and do somersaults. Wii Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *2: Jump, Swim *1: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *Shake: Spin Jump Modern Control *Control Stick: Move, Move Camera (When holding C) *A: Jump, Swim *B: Run, Punch, Fly, Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *Z: Duck *Pointer: Aim Fire, Aim Ice, Aim Tongue, (Yoshi Only) Aim Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *C: Camera Action *Shake: Spin (Star Spin) Other Controls *Minus: Show Controls *Plus: Show Menu DS Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *B/Y: Jump, Swim *A/X: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *Tap: Spin Jump Modern Controls Control Pad: Move, Move Camera (When holding L) *B: Jump *A: Punch, Fly *Y: Run *X: Spin *R: Duck *L: Camera Action *Tap: Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Other Controls *Select: Show Controls *Start: Show Menu 3DS Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *B/Y: Jump, Swim *A/X: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *Tap: Spin Jump Modern Controls Circle Pad: Move, Move Camera (When holding L) *B: Jump *A: Punch, Fly *Y: Run *X: Spin *R: Duck *L: Camera Action *Tap: Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Other Controls *Select: Show Controls *Start: Show Menu Power-ups Classic Power-ups *Super Mushroom Like in the older games, you can grow twice your size and you can survive a hit. *Fire Flower You get the ability to shoot fire. *Cape Feather You can fly, get enemies with your cape, and use it as if you had a propeller mushroom. *Starman You have invincibilty. Modern Power-ups *Fire Flower Can shoot balls of fire *Ice Flower Can freeze enemies with snowballs *Wing Cap It is a lot like the Cape Feather. *Starmen You have invincibilty Other Power-ups *Coin 100 coins=1-up *1-up Mushroom Gives you an extra chance before you get a game over *Star Coin Unlocks Classic and Modern Luigi, Hard Mode, and the Secret Original Era. Hard Mode If the Player gets all the Star Coins and beats the Game, it will unlock the Hard Mode where Goomba turn into Buzzy Beeties, Enemies are faster, Classic Mario's Time Limit is shorter, and Modern Mario's Health is shorter. Time Periods In the Game, you must travel through time since 1985. The Warp Zone Time Machine is powered by Power Stars and when you start the game you will have 1 Power Star. Luckily, there are Power Stars all over time because Bowser scattered them all over each period and the only way to get each star is to complete all 5 levels of each era as both Classic and Modern Mario. In some Periods, Classic Mario can ride Classic Yoshi who can only eat, spit, and use power from the shell it eats, Modern Mario can ride Modern Yoshi who can eat, flutter jump, spit, and throws eggs it makes, or Both Classic and Modern Mario can use F.L.U.D.D. to get past certain obstacles. Good Classic Era #World 1 (Super Mario Bros.) #Grass Land (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Yoshi's Island (Super Mario World) #First Floor Paintings (Super Mario 64) #Bianco Hills (Super Mario Sunshine) Good Modern Era #World 1 (New Super Mario Bros.) #The Terrace (Super Mario Galaxy) #World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #World 1 (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #World 1 (Super Mario 3D Land) Bad Classic Era #World 8 (Super Mario Bros.) #Dark Land (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Valley of Bowser (Super Mario World) #Top Floor Paintings (Super Mario 64) #Corona Mountain (Super Mario Sunshine) Bad Modern Era #World 8 (New Super Mario Bros.) #The Center of the Universe. (Super Mario Galaxy) #World 8 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #World 6 (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #World 8 (Super Mario 3D Land) Broken Time Machine Era #The Minus World #The Final Countdown Secret Original Era #Construction Site (Donkey Kong) Mushroom Castle The Mushroom Castle is the Hub of the Game. There, you can buy items, do missions, learn how to play, and use the Warp Zone Time Machine. And if you get all 20 stars, you can go to the last 2 worlds. Challenges At one point trying to complete the game, Modern and Classic Toad will give you task you must complete before going to the next time period. Completing a Task can help you in later time periods like if you have a Task to collect fruit, it means Yoshi's on the next time period or if you need to collect water, it means F.L.U.D.D. is on the next time period. Characters Playable Characters *Modern Mario *Modern Luigi (Mulitplayer, Unlockable) *Classic Mario *Classic Luigi (Mulitplayer, Unlockable) *Modern Yoshi (Appears on some Eras) *Classic Yoshi (Appears on some Eras) *F.L.U.D.D. (Appears on some Eras) Non-Playable Characters *Modern Princess *Classic Princess *Modern Toad *Classic Toad Enemies *Goombas *Koopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Firebars *Venus Fire Traps *Piranha Plants *Paragoombas *Micro-Goombas *Buzzy Beetles *Bullet Bills *Beach Koopas *Chargin' Chuck *Monty Moles *Jumping Piranha Plants *Cheep-Cheeps *Mines *Pokeys *Climbing Koopas *Podoboos *Pillars *Bob-ombs *Chain Chomps *Thwomps *Whomps *Sliding Stones *Eels *Amps *Swoopin' Stu *Seedy Pod *Piranhabon *Polluted Piranha Plants *Coo Coos *Pokey Sprouts *Spiky Rings *Dry Bones *Octoombas *Slurples *Spiky Plants *Mandibugs *Flipbugs *Wigglers *Electric Fences *Goombettles *Urchins *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Clampies *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheep Schools *Chomp Pups *Spiky Piranha Plants *Cosmic Clones *Banzai Bills *Lakitu *Spinies *Flaptacks *Elite Octoombas *Magikoopas *Hammer Bros *Angry Sun *Roto-Discs *Mega Moles *Boos *Eeries *Ball 'n' Chain *Mecha Koopas *Lil' Sparkies *Hotheads *Fishbones *Gray Bowser Stautes *Golden Bowser Stautes *Ninjis *Skeeters *Chuckyas *Heave Hos *Fwooshs *Kab-ombs *Raining Debris *Stretch Plants *Bonecoasters *Magmaarghs *Magmaws *Li'l Cinders *Jack O' Goombas *Crabbers *Li'l Brrrs *Undergrunts *Swaphoppers *Silver Chomps *Boomerang Bros *Barrels *Walking Podoboos *Bouncing Weights Mini Bosses (Rivals) #Good Classic Era: Whomp King (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Boom Boom (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Larry Koopa (Super Mario World) (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Final Bowser Jr. (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Modern and Classic Bowser (Modern and Classic Bros.) Bosses #Good Classic Era: Fake Classic Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Fake Modern Bowser (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Classic Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Modern Bowser (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Bowser Virus (Last Boss) (Modern and Classic Bros.) #Secret Original Era: Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) (Classic Bros.) Multiplayer In the Multiplayer, you can have battle, compete in levels and play the Mario Bros. minigame. Demos The Player has the ability to play demos of previous Mario games. (You must buy the Virtual Console version of the game to play and complete that game.) Games *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Super Mario 64 (1996) Category:Games